Jane's Story
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: What Jane thinks when Bella doesn't react to her painful glare. What her memories do to her...Jane's story.


**Got the idea recently!**

**Twilight**

**  
Jane's Story**

I scream in agony. Why won't she falter? Why? I am so powerful...I know everyone can feel it. Yet this incomplete, non-vampire is not affected by _my_ gaze?

"Agh! You puny human. You are incompetent. What have you protected her with?" I scream at the male vampire. I turn my gaze onto him. He falls to the ground, writhing in pain. I laugh cruely at his pain...pain I inflicted.

"Jane! Calm yourself!" one of the Volturi yells. I ignore him, ignore him and laugh even more cruely.

"Stop! Stop! You're hurting him!" the human screams. I turn to her and a my laugh dies.

"You think I will listen to you?" I scream. Anger fills my face and my eyes fill with ice. A second later, my gaze hits Edward, the male vampire, again, this time harder. Alice, the female vampire waves a hand in the air.

"Jane! Please, we will do what you want...just give up on Edward!" she says, her eyes pleading. I laugh again but turn my gaze away from him. Edward writhes a minute more then sits up. He rubs his elbows and knees, a look of hate on his face.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" Edward roars. The three Volturi flinch away from his tone. They don't look at him, they don't speak. My lips twitch into a hateful smile.

"Oh Edward," I say walking toward him. He flinches away.

"Oh Edward, sweet, naive, _Edward,"_ my voice is filled with mock kindness. He frowns down on me.

"What Jane? What did you bring us here for?" Alice whimpers. I have never seen vampires cower so much. The Volturi are giving me funny smiles...As if they actually approve of me. I smile one last time.

"I did not bring you here. You brought yourselves here," I reply simply

.

**Edward's POV**

Jane's eyes narrow as she said this. After a minute of icy glares, she spins on her heel and walks back to the door, near the Volturi. I can't help it I smile. Jane looks me full in the face...she isn't happy.  
"Why are you grinning you idiotic, foolish vampire?" she growls, her voice seeping with venom. I laugh. Bella reaches over and smacks me hard.

"SHUT UP EDWARD! Can't you see? Jane is not happy! God, you're so ignorant!" she yells. I recoil at her anger. As she stands hufffing, I reach over. Again, she smacks at me. Backing off, I happen to glance around the room. Alice is in the corner. Cowering, dry crying...looking horrid. I've never seen Alice in this state. I slowly approach her, a look of caution on my face. Bella doesn't notice, she's too caught up in being pissed.  
"Alice?" I whisper. She looks up startled. Her head had been in her pale hands. I look down, sighing.

"I'm so sorry, I got you into this! If only Rosalie had known," I say, not looking up. I feel hard hands grab my shoulders firmly.

"Edward, I don't blame you. You were idiotic, ignorant, and just being Edward. You're my brother...I can't hate you," Alice breathes. I look up into her eyes, they are full of sadness. She hugs me. Bella was now standing near us. She joined in on the hug. The Volturi were watching us. Jane wasn't though. She looked far off. I wondered what she was thinking. I would have read her mind...but she'd blocked me out. Great.

**Jane's POV**

I am not concentrating on those foolish vampires. They are insults to my race. The Volturi are talking now...I block out their voices.

One of the Volturi approaches me, but I'm in no mood to discuss anything with anyone. As he nears, I thrash out my arm and knock him aside. He glares at me but I give him a smug smile.

"Tsss!" he hisses. I just laugh, and resume my blank stare. I can't help but think of my story...what I went through...all the horrible thoughts just came flooding back to me...

_"I hate you daddy! I hate you!" a seven year old Jane screams. Her father rushes at her in rage. She doesn't flinch, she doesn't twitch instead she holds a strong, unwavered glare to her father. After a minute he falls to the ground writhing in pain. Jane laughs, a cruel, ice queen laugh. Her father stands after a while and slowly approaches her._

_"What have you become my Jane?" he asks, tears brimming his wide eyes. She didn't reply, instead she turned on her heel and stormed out the door. _

Edward is staring at me. I notice this as I come out of my trance. Glaring, I turn away and let the sadness fill me again.

_"My Jane! My beautiful Jane...what are you? Do you find pleasure in hurting these people?" Jane's mother asks. Jane smiles, an unpleasant smile. _

_"Oh my mother...I will never love like I did. I loved someone and you took it away," Jane replies. _

_"Jane! You are only sixteen...that is barely of age," her mother yells. Jane turns her painful glare onto her mother. Like every other victim, her mother falls to the ground and thrashes about. Jane is laughing. Smiling evilly. As she turns away from her mother, strong hands grasp her shoulders. _

_"I've been watching youu..." someone hisses. Nearly frozen with fear, Jane manages to turn around. There is a male standing behind her.  
"I'm a vampire...and I wish you to join my ever growing army," he says. Jane gives a sly smile. In reply to his request she gives a stern nod. He leans into her neck...and bites down hard. Jane hadn't been expecting that._

_"Tsss! Ow!" Jane cries out. The vampire breaks away and lets Jane fall to the ground. She doesn't writhe, she stays still, looking dead. The vampire waits, sitting in the room until the mother came around. When she did, the vampire simply tossed her out the window. Jane still hasn't moved._

I shake my head and the thoughts blow away like thin, wispy clouds. The vampires and the human are now being lead out of the door...looks of anger still etched on Edward's and the human's face. Alice has gone back to dry crying. I smile and laugh, flipping my platnium blond hair over the shoulder of my dark cloak. To anyone, I look sixteen, or seventeen. In reality, I am as old as you could think. That's just how vampires are.The Volturi turn to me when the foolish crew is gone.

"What wasss that about?" one of them hisses. I laugh and turn away, my hair swaying in the breeze.

"It was nothing of your concern," I reply before I exit the room. The Volturi stare after me, their brows furrowed in anger. I laugh again and walk to my quarters. There I am left to think, to recall my horrible life...

_The Volturi are staring at Jane, odd smiles twitching on their cold, red lips. She stares at them, and gives them a weary smile. One of them produces a cloak of thick black material and hands it to Jane._

_"You are one of usss," he hisses. Jane turns away and lets a dry sob escape her. What has she become? She wasn't ever like this before. She turns around and facing them, trying to appear unbroken._

_"I will accept on one condition...You find me a partner," Jane says confidently. They nod and hand her the black cloak. She slips it on and sighs at the rush of air that comes with it. The Volturi hiss and smile in delight. Jane shrugs at them and briskly turns. She stalks away to her quarters and lays on the bed. She thinks of what she had been..._

I let dry sobs exit my body. What have I done? What am I now? I hate this! I am not fit to be a Volturi. Suddenly, the door to my quarters is flung open. Alec, my partner, walks in. I smile at him lightly, my sobs stopping. He gives me a look of confusion but lets me alone. He fiddled with his dresser and retreived something, then he left. I gratefully, laid back on my bed. My eyes close, but I know I cannot sleep. That's a minus of being a vampire. As I lay, I think of what I should do...what I should think. And I am soon lost in thought again, but not in memories. I forget all I can...and that seems enough.


End file.
